The Battle of Brimstone Hill
by RavannaVen
Summary: Wir haben beide unser Zeichen... auf dem jeweils anderen hinterlassen." Captain Jack Sparrow ist gerade erst grausam von Beckett gezeichnet worden. Er muss sich unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen, um zu entkommen...
1. Chapter 1

Wie bereits in meinem Blog angekündigt hier also die Übersetzung des ersten Kapitels von _The Battle of Brimstone Hill_ von Arguenniel. Ich stehe mit ihr gegelmäßig über E-Mail in Kontakt und werde jedes geschriebene Review (übersetzt) an sie weiterleiten. Bitte verfallt jetzt aber nicht auf die Idee, mir Arbeit ersparen zu wollen, indem ihr das Kommi-Schreiben sein lasst. ;-)  
Ich wünsche euch jedenfalls viel Spass beim Lesen. Die kurze Einführung vor Beginn des ersten Kapitels gehört übrigens zur Story dazu. Also nicht einfach überlesen...

So long  
ravanna

_Diese Story bekam den „Best Humor Award" von livejounal._

* * *

(Setzt ihr bestes Reiseführer-Barbie Gesicht auf) Hallo! Diese Geschichte spielt in der Karibik, genauer auf der Insel St. Kitts. St. Kitts ist das Heim der Brimstone Hill Festung. Das _Gibraltar der Karibischen Inseln_ genannt, war Brimstone Hill einer der größten englischen Außenposten im 18. Jahrhundert und ist bis heute eines der am Besten erhaltenen Forts auf dem amerikanischen Kontinent. Die massive Zitadelle Fort George bedeckt über 38 Morgen Land und wird von mehr als zwei Meter dicken Mauern aus schwarzem Vulkangestein geschützt – das im 18. Jahrhundert als ‚Schwefelgestein' bekannt war. (AN: Brimstone ist der englische Begriff für Schwefel)

Wenn Sie mir nun bitte in diese Zeitmaschine folgen und sich anschnallen würden, machen wir uns nun auf in das 18. Jahrhundert für eine gute Dosis Piraten-Therapie! Ich hoffe, niemand von Ihnen ist allergisch gegen Weizen, dann es ist in allen Snacks vorhanden, die wir mitführen. Ansonsten kann ich Ihnen noch warmes Wasser anbieten.

Ich danke Ihnen!

**Kapitel 1: Au, das tut weh!**

Das Brandzeichen schmerzte, wie eine Operndiva, die versuchte Halbtöne zu singen.

Natürlich war es für Jack Sparrow nichts Neues, körperlich gezeichnet zu werden. Sein Körper trug duzende Narben von den verschiedensten… Bekanntschaften. Nun, es gab keine Schande, an einer ehrlich verdienten Narbe. Jack war ein glücklicher Verfechter der männlichen Tradition seine Kampfverletzungen anzupreisen und fühlte sich mit seinem Erscheinungsbild eigentlich ganz wohl.

Noch wichtiger war wohl, dass jede Frau, die ihn nun ähm… gesehen hatte, ihn in seiner Einstellung bestärkte. Wenn die Frauen so wild auf Narben waren, wäre er ein Narr sie zu hassen.

Aber das hier war anders.

Nachdem er gezwungen gewesen war, das einzige Schiff, das er je geliebt hatte explodieren und untergehen zu sehen, hatten sie ihn an Land gebracht und in ein elegant eingerichtetes Büro geschleift. Als er das Brandeisen gesehen hatte, das im Kamin erhitzt wurde, hatte es fünf Männer gebraucht um ihn zurückzuhalten. Schließlich hatten sie ihn auf den Boden gezwungen, zwei weitere Soldaten hatten seinen rechten Arm festgehalten und ihn so ausgeliefert. Gefangen.

Und dann war Beckett, dieser fanatische Agent der East India Trading Company – das Monster, das für alles Böse auf dieser Welt verantwortlich war – auf ihn zu geschlendert, mit diesem Geruch nach heißem Metall, der in seiner Kleidung hing. Er hatte auf Jack hinuntergeschaut,… gegrinst… und hatte dann das kirschrot glühende Eisen auf sein Handgelenk…

Jack schauderte. Sein Handgelenk war geschwollen, die Haut voller Blasen und die Verletzung sonderte eine klare Wundflüssigkeit ab. Er wollte die Verletzung irgendwie abdecken, doch allein von dem Gedanken das Brandzeichen zu berühren wurde ihm schlecht. Der Name seines Gefängnisses war Brimstone und irgendwie kam es ihm so vor, als hätte er seinen ganzen Arm in dieses Schwefel-Zeug getaucht, so weh tat es.

Aber der Kern der Sache war der: Noch nie war er von _Kultiviertheit_ dermaßen eingeschüchtert gewesen. Leider gab es nun mal Zeiten, in denen Rastalocken nicht mit gepuderten Perücken mithalten konnten. Und das war wohl die größte Schande von allen – er hatte wirklich lang und hart an seinen Rastalocken gearbeitet. Die gefielen den Frauen übrigens auch.

Jack befühlte sein Haar und seufzte… dann nahm er sich Zeit, diesen melancholischen Laut zu bewundern. Er schürzte die Lippen beim Anblick seines Handgelenks. Er wollte Beckett nie wieder sehen. Gerade hatte er nämlich entschieden, dass er gegen diese schweinenasige, kaltherzige, dünnhäutige Kreatur tödlich allergisch war.

Er war immer der Meinung gewesen, die Politik der East India Trading Company bezüglich Piraten sei die, „den Mistkerlen ein Brandzeichen zu verpassen, gleich bevor wir sie aufhängen", doch bezüglich Jack Sparrow schien Beckett großmütigerweise bereit zu sein, jene bewährte Strategie aufzugeben. Warum? Weil Jack aufzuhängen bedeuten würde, dass er nur für ungefähr vier Minuten… und sieben Sekunden leiden müsste.

(Die vier Minuten waren dafür, den „Gefangenen auf dem Weg zum Galgen noch mal richtig auseinander zu nehmen", das „Galgenstrick anlegen" und das „Hebel ziehen". Die sieben Sekunden waren dafür gedacht, dem Henker die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich mindestens dreimal die Nase abzuwischen. Henker hatten immer schnoddrige Nasen wenn es haarig wurde, und das wurde es oft…)

Nein, Beckett wollte, dass Jack für _mindestens_ fünf Stunden litt. Vielleicht aber auch länger, da Jack alles in allem _bestimmt_ fünf Stunden in seiner Zelle gesessen hatte, und von dem unvermeidlichen Priester, der sich eigentlich seine Beichte anhören sollte, bis zuletzt immer noch nichts zu sehen gewesen war. Der arme Priester hätte sich die Sache ohnehin nicht bis zum Ende angehört. Der letzte Priester, dem Jack gebeichtet hatte, war einfach aus dem Raum gegangen, nachdem er seine Nonnen-Geschichte zum Besten gegeben hatte.

Das Merkwürdige an der Sache war, dass Jack mit sich absolut im Reinen war. Wirklich und wahrhaftig mit sich im Reinen.

Höchstwahrscheinlich deshalb, weil er aus seiner Zelle ausgebrochen, und gerade drauf und dran war, zu verschwinden.

Die Autorin wäre an dieser Stelle durchaus bereit Ihnen auszuführen, wie er da herausgekommen ist, doch in diesem Fall würden wir noch mindestens fünf Minuten hier an dieser Zelle herumstehen was zur Folge hätte, dass wir ihn verlieren würden. Und dann würden wir uns in diesem labyrinthischen britischen Bauwerk höchstwahrscheinlich verlaufen, und nie wieder das Tageslicht sehen. Lassen Sie uns also stattdessen eilen, seinem Kielwasser zu folgen.

Noch immer sein Handgelenk festhaltend schlitterte Jack vorbei an Fackeln, feuchten Wänden und Türen aus altem Holz mit kleinen Fenstern darin. Er wurde beinahe zu einem Gespenst – sehr schwer zu verfolgen.

Konzentration, sonst verlieren wir ihn noch!

Seine Augen wurden groß und er drückte sich gegen die Wand.

_Diese Tür._ Diese Zellentür, mit den Kratzern, die aussahen wie ein Obstkorb, wenn er seinen Kopf um etwa zweiunddreißig Grad zur Seite drehte. Er war oft genug hindurchgegangen um zu wissen, dass dieses kleine Fenster das pure Böse zwischen seinen verrosteten Gitterstäben ausdünstete. Igitt. In Jacks Wange zuckt ein Muskel, als er sich an die Henker erinnert und an ihre extravaganten nasalen Ausflüsse.

Er schaute die Halle hinunter. Einige Meter entfernt befand sich eine Wegkreuzung. Er musste an seinem Nervenkostüm arbeiten… Halali, einen Ausfall wagen, tip tip , immer voran.

_Tu es einfach!_

Die Worte erschienen an der ihm gegenüber liegenden Wand. Verschmiertes Gekritzel mit Kohlestift. Er blinzelte einmal und die Schrift verschwand.

„Wir werden von einem Geist mit Kohlestift verfolgt", wisperte er der Luft vor seiner Nase zu.

Langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter rutschte Jack an der Wand nach unten in die Hocke. Die Finger auf dem Boden, drehte er sich um, bis er die Wegkreuzung im Blick hatte. Die dunkelbraunen Augen zusammengekniffen und fokussiert, strecke er sie wie eine Katze, bevor er sich mit überraschender Eleganz nach vorne katapultierte, alle Muskelbewegungen perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt. Und dann rutschte ihm der Stiefel weg. Jack fluchte, fiel flach auf den Boden, verharrte in dieser Haltung für ungefähr 0,002 Sekunden und krabbelte dann vorwärts wie ein wahnsinnig gewordenes Erdferkel.

Hören Sie bitte auf zu lachen. Er wird uns hören. Und das ist nicht lustig. Sie werden schon sehen warum.

Bevor Jacks Zunge (die er sich vor lauter Anstrengung zwischen die Zähne geklemmt hatte) an dieser furchtbaren Tür vorbei war, klammerten sich zwei plumpe Hände um die Gitterstäbe. Ein hohes Kichern drang wie schlechter Atem zwischen diesen Händen hervor: „Jacky!" schrie eine atemlose hohe Stimme, „ich hab mein Haar genau so hingerichtet wie deins! Jacky, komm zurück und gucks dir an. Lieber Jacky…" Haar wurde zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch gestopft. Grau und schmutzig war es zu einer einzigen großen Rastalocke verwurschtelt.

In dem Moment in dem Jack seine Füße wieder sortiert hatte, nahm er die Beine in die Hand. Er sprintete um eine Ecke und über einen Treppenaufgang…

„_Jackieeeeeeee!_" tönte es von hinten.

Oh. Oben am Treppenabsatz befand sich eine runde Fläche mit einem Tisch in der Mitte. Ein Tisch, um den sich vier Wachleute niedergelassen hatten. Jack krachte geradewegs in die Gruppe, schlug einen Salto über die Tischplatte und landete auf der anderen Seite. Auf seinen Füßen.

Die Wachen, Johnny, Lawrence, Rob und Gilbert konnten nicht anders, als ihn einfach nur anzustarren. Dem fetten Gilbert fiel die Pfeife in den Schoß.

Jack warf einen Blick auf die durcheinander gefallenen Karten und murmelte: „Gutes Spiel. Gute Chancen. Good _Bye_."

Er hechtete schwankend auf den nächsten Treppenabsatz zu. In genau diesem Augenblick brannte sich die Pfeife durch Gilberts Breeches und er sprang laut heulend auf, heftig auf seine Hose einschlagend. Seine Freunde setzten Jack hinterher. Rob bekam einen Ellenbogen ins Auge, da die Treppen nur etwa einen Meter breit waren, und das höfliche „Bitte nach dir" in diesem Moment völlig außer Acht gelassen wurde.

Der nächste Treppenaufgang öffnete sich zu einem langen Korridor, genau wie der, den Jack gerade verlassen hatte. Als er ihn hinuntersprintete, erreichten Lawrence und Johnny gerade den oberen Treppenabsatz und knieten sich hin, ihre Gewehre in Anschlag bringend. „Entflohener Häftling! Haltet ihn auf!" schrieen sie. Zelltüren klapperten, als die Insassen versuchten zu sehen, was da draußen vor sich ging.

Drei weitere Wachleute, Kilroy, Watson und Tom, stellten sich Jack von der linken Seite in den Weg. Er quiekte, stieß mit seinen Fingern nach ihnen, schrie dann überrascht auf, sprang aus dem Weg und drückte sich um die Ecke. Mit einem Krachen, das einem Gewitter alle Ehre gemacht hätte, feuerten Lawrence und Johnny ihre Gewehre ab. Kilroy, Watson und Tom wurden gegen die Wand geschleudert. Ihre schmerzerfüllten Schreie folgten Jack drei Stufen hinunter, durch den Wachraum, und dann drei Stufen wieder hinauf.

Ein neuer Korridor streckte sich vor ihm aus. Er würde nie hier herausfinden.

Weißes Tageslicht blitzte mit einem Mal in seinem Augenwinkel auf, und Jack warf sich ihm entgegen. Einen kurzen Korridor hinunter, eine fensterbewehrte Tür – nach dem Ring greifen, ziehen – die Tür öffnete sich! Jack warf sich nach draußen und schlug die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

„Verdammte Helligkeit", murmelte er schielend.

Ein rechteckiger Hof, ungefähr drei auf zehn Meter, breitete sich vor ihm aus. Dies war der Ort, an dem glückliche Gefangene ihren gelegentlichen Zug frische Luft erhielten. In den Ecken standen matschige Pfützen und die steinernen Wände waren blau-grau. Kalt. Nicht einen Flecken Grün. Über ihm befand sich ein blauer Himmel mit einer Miniaturwolke, die vom Sonnenuntergang rot gefärbt wurde.

Am aller wichtigsten war jedoch die zweite Tür, in der Wand gegenüber. Jack schlitterte hinüber, zog sie auf und fand sich in gnädiger Dunkelheit wieder. Seine Augen dankten ihm und nun ratet was sie sahen.

Eine kleine Halle, von der… ein weiterer langer Korridor abging. Jack blickte erschöpft den Gang hinunter, und erstarrte dann.

_Diese Stimme._ Beckett.

„Ihr sagtet Jenkins wäre bis jetzt bereits gebrochen." Der Tonfall war kalt und gemäßigt, jede einzelne Silbe weder abgekürzt noch zu sehr betont.

„Sir, er wird immer wieder ohnmächtig. Wir mussten ihn bereits fünfmal wieder aufwecken."

„Wir haben nicht die Zeit Riechsalz unter den Nasen der Gefangenen herumzuschwenken wie Ladies in einem Salon. Entweder Ihr findet eine Methode die funktioniert, oder Ihr müsst ihn loswerden. Ich brauche Ergebnisse bis morgen Nacht."

„Ja, Sir!"

Aus einiger Entfernung was das Leuten einer Glocke wahrzunehmen. _Verdammt._

„Ein entflohener Gefangener." Becketts Stimme was Sahara-trocken. „Dieser Ort wird mit jeder Minute interessanter." Seine präzisen, klackenden Schritte kamen näher. Dann stoppten sie. „Ich schlage vor, Ihr verweigert Jenkins den Schlaf."

„Das werden wir, Sir."

„Mercer hier wird sich darum kümmern. Mercer, bringt mir jegliche Resultate, die Ihr bis morgen Abend zusammengetragen habt."

„Ja, Sir."

Die Schritte kamen wieder näher. Jack zog sich in die Schatten zurück, seine Augen schwarz. Er presste sein Handgelenk beschützend an sich.

Beckett war ein weißes Aufblitzen in Jacks Gesichtsfeld, wie ein Engel, der durch die Finsternis schritt. Ein gefallener Engel, war er, von seinen perfekten Händen bis zu seinem weißen Mantel; eine Porzellanfigur arktischer Grausamkeit. Die forschen Schritte Becketts entfernten sich und kurz darauf schlich der andere Sprecher in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Ihm folgten beinahe unhörbare Schritte. Erst dann wagte Jack sich aus seiner Deckung, das Gesicht ernst und gezeichnet.

Als er den Korridor erreichte, sah er sich zuerst nach links, dann nach rechts um. Abgesehen von der Glocke, hätten dies hier auch Katakomben sein können, so still war es. Für einen Moment blickter er stirnrunzelnd die Türe an, seine Optionen überdenkend.

Er könnte dem Schleicher und Mercer folgen, oder Beckett. Die Chancen, dass der Schleicher auf dem Weg zu einem Ausgang war, waren eher gering. Schleicher war offensichtlich der Mann, der für die Verhöre zuständig war, und diese Monster verließen ihren Bau nie ohne eine bestimmte Absicht.

Becketts Speichellecker Mercer, der den Schleicher begleitet hatte, erinnerte irgendwie an einen Wolf. Immer gekleidet wie ein Totengräber, hatte er einen drahtigen Körper und ein ernstes Gesicht mir obsidianfarbenen Augen. Jack wollte Mercer nicht in die Quere kommen, niemals.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm würde Beckett an einem solchen Ort nicht länger verweilen, als unbedingt nötig, da sonst Schmutz seine Perücke verunreinigen könnte. Und er war Mercer-los, was bedeutete, dass Jacks Chancen für eine Flucht in Becketts Richtung sehr viel besser waren.

„Verdammt noch mal" fluchte Jack zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und wandte sich nach links.

Er schaffte es durch den Korridor, ohne irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. An seinem Ende war er gezwungen nach rechts zu gehen und fand sich erneut vor einer Weggabelung wieder.

Zur Rechten: eine erleuchtete Küche. Zur Linken: ein weiterer langer Korridor. Geradeaus: Treppen hinunter in die Verdammnis.

Jack entschied sich für Links. Das dunkle Ende des Korridors sah nicht sehr viel versprechend aus. Wo war Beckett noch mal hingegangen?

Jack stutzte, als das Schluchzen einer Person an seine Ohren drang, bewegte sich dann aber weiter… vorsichtig. Es war zu ruhig…

Cutler Beckett bog in den Korridor ein und tauchte für einen Moment am Rande von Jacks Gesichtsfeld auf. Beckett drehte sich um, erstarrte, und wandte sich dann mit entnervender Langsamkeit Jack zu, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

Die Stille war fast mit Händen zu greifen. Nicht in der Lage zu atmen, wartete Jack nur darauf, dass zwanzig Soldaten hinter dem Agenten herangestürmt kamen, stattdessen jedoch hörte er Beckett sprechen: „Der entflohene Gefangene. Das hätte ich wissen müssen."

„Solltest du", murmelte Jack, immer noch wie erstarrt.

Beckett trat einen Schritt vor. Jack sprang zurück, wirbelte dann herum und rannte zurück, den Korridor hinunter.

„Wachen!" rief Beckett.

An der Abzweigung sprintete Jack nach rechts, in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Doch aus diesem Gang waren Stimmen zu hören. Prompt machte Jack eine 180° Wende und stolperte die Treppen zur Verdammnis hinunter. Genau in dem Moment erreichte Beckett die Kreuzung, zusammen mit drei Wachleuten.

„Er ist nach unten geflohen", sagte der Agent mit der für ihn typischen flachen Stimme. „Fangt ihn ein."

„Ja, Sir…"

Jack war bereits um die nächste Ecke und es wurde immer dunkler. Das hier war der falsche Weg; er würde wahrscheinlich am Ufer irgendeines Schwefelsees enden. Ein Lichtfleck von einem weitern Wachraum… jemand schnarchte. Noch mehr Treppen hinunter, diesmal in fast völliger Dunkelheit. Der Gestank könnte Tote aufwecken.

Jack verlangsamte seine Schritte, als er an einer Tür vorbeikam, deren Klinke mit irgendeinem haarigen Schmodder verkrustet war. Dahinter befand sich jemand der lachte... und lachte. Schaudernd wandte sich Jack ab, noch immer dieses irre Lachen in den Ohren, als ihm eine Treppe auffiel, die nach oben führte. Seine immer näher kommenden Verfolger waren es, die ihn veranlassten, den Stufen zu folgen. Jack gelangte in einen Korridor, in dem mehr als zwei Fackeln brannten. Erfreut folgte er ihm bis zu seinem Ende, noch mehr Treppen nach oben und…

Er war im Kreis gelaufen! Ein etwas verworrener Kreis, aber immer noch ein Kreis. Da war die Küche zu seiner linken Seite, und der lange Korridor zu seiner rechten. Vor ihm ein weiterer leerer Korridor.

Und kein Beckett in Sicht.

Seltsamerweise löste dieser Umstand in Jack das Bedürfnis aus, ganz still stehen zu bleiben, um die Position dieses Drachens anhand der Geräusche lokalisieren zu können. Er wünschte er könnte sich dazu aufraffen einfach nur die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen, doch er war es verdammt noch mal zu sehr gewohnt verfolgt zu werden. Verdammt seinen all seine Verfolger, dass sie ihn so sehr verzogen hatten. Seine Zähne so sehr aufeinander pressend, dass sie hörbar knirschten, machte Jack einen Schritt vorwärts.

_Klick._ Er wirbelte herum, so dass die Perlen in seinem Haar aneinander schlugen.

Dann fluchte er so gotteslästerlich, dass sein Schutzengel in diesem Moment vermutlich weinend das Weite suchte.

* * *

So, das wars erstmal.  
Wie gesagt: Für ein Kommentar würde ich beinahe alles tun. ;-)

Für die, die wissen möchten, wie es weitergeht, werde ich in Kürze eine kleine Vorschau in meinem Blog posten.

Bis bald  
ravanna


	2. Chapter 2

Vielen Dank für das Liebe Review, und nun viel Spass beim Lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Lass uns reden.**

Becketts Mantel bestand aus makelloser cremefarbener Seide, seine Weste aus schimmerndem schokoladenfarbenem Satin. Seine Perücke, mit dem perfekten Haaransatz, hätte einer Perserkatze Konkurrenz machen können und die Locken über seinen Ohren hätten in ihrer Perfektheit jede Lady zum Weinen gebracht. Sein Langbinder war weiß genug, dass selbst Schnee dagegen verblassen musste; seine dunkle Hose, die wie eine zweite Haut saß, schien von dem Gott der Textilien selbst hergestellt worden zu sein (Stoffopheus?).

Irgendwie schaffte es Beckett die schmale Linie zwischen einem Gecken und einem Pastor zu beschreiten, eine Mischung aus Überheblichkeit und Tristheit, daraus, in den Schatten zu verschwinden, und doch zur gleichen Zeit Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Während er all das tat, schaffte er es zudem auch noch, sich bequem gegen einen Tisch zu lehnen, und den Lauf einer Pistole gegen Jacks Schädel zu halten. Jeder Lehrer wäre stolz auf die Art und Weise gewesen, in der er Tss'te. „Kommt doch herein, Mr. Sparrow."

„_Captain_", grollte Jack.

Beckett lächelte nur überheblich und trat an die Türschwelle. „Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hat Euer Schiff seine letzte Reise zum Grund des Meeres angetreten, und Euer Titel ist gleich mit untergegangen. Nun tut was ich Euch gesagt habe, _Pirat_, sonst wird Eure schwarze heimtückische Seele ihr bedauerliches Ende an der Rückwand dieses Korridors erleben. Und das wären dann etwa sechs Meter, die eure Eingeweide fliegend zurücklegen würden, Sparrow."

„Schwarze heimtückische Seele", Jack zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben. „Das gefällt mir." Er trat in die Türöffnung.

_Aha!_ – Also hier kam dieser ranzige Fraß her, den sie den Gefangenen vorsetzten. Er konnte sogar noch den Geruch von eingelegtem Kohl und anderen Dingen wahrnehmen. Als ein rechteckiger Raum, groß genug, um dem doch recht eindruckvollen Tisch Platz zu bieten, konnte diese schwach erleuchtete Küche zudem mit einer mysteriösen rissigen Holztür an der hinteren Wand und drei großen Fässern in einer Ecke aufwarten. Bei der rissigen Tür lag ein ziemlich großer Holzstapel, der sinnigerweise nahe der Feuerstelle – ein dunkles Loch in der rechten Wand - aufgestapelt worden war. Die Feuerstelle war kalt, doch zwei Laternen – eine auf einem Fass und die zweite in der Nähe der Feuerstelle – ließen Becketts Pistole gefährlich glitzern.

Mit einem höflichen Lächeln folgte Beckett Jack zum Kopfende des Tisches. „Setzt Euch."

Da war so ein seltsames Leuchten in seinen braunen Augen, das Jack die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ. Dennoch wandte er sich um, zog sich auf die Tischplatte und sank dann in sich zusammen, das Gesicht zur Tür und die Augen auf seinem Handgelenk. Die Verletzung begann mehr und mehr weh zu tun.

„Ich nehme stark an, dass unsere guten Freunde, die Wachleute, bald hier auftauchen werden." Beckett trat an Jacks Seite, „_wenn_ sie denn in der Lage sind, ihren Weg hier herauf zu finden. Ihr und ich, wir beide werden hier bleiben, bis sie das tun. Und dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass man Euch aufhängt. Entweder das, oder ich spende Euch dem königlichen Zoo."

„Ich mag Gorillas", bemerkte Jack lustlos, „die haben gute Manieren."

„Und genau diese Vorliebe für das Primitive hat Euch hierher geführt."

Jack starrte ihn aus brennenden Augen an. „Ist _das_ alles, das diese Männer und Frauen für Euch sind? Tiere? Ihr könnt die Leute doch nicht einfach aus ihren Heimen entführen, sie in diese schrecklichen Schiffe stopfen und sie dann zwingen für diese verdammten Mistkerle zu arbeiten, die meinen sie wären so viel besser als sie. Das sind Menschen, Freundchen, und sie habe eine Seele. Aber _Ihr_ würdet eine Seele nicht mal erkennen, wenn sie Euch in den Arsch beißt, was?"

„Meine Güte", sagte Beckett mit herablassendem Sarkasmus, „was für eine mitfühlende und leidenschaftliche Rede. Und ich dachte schon Ihr hättet afrikanisches Fleisch im Wert von mehreren tausend Pfund nur aus reiner Boshaftigkeit mir gegenüber befreit."

„Nun, das auch."

„Oh Jack, nennt mir nur einen Grund, aus dem ich Euch nicht auf der Stelle erschießen sollte. Dann wäre ich die _Wicked Wench _und ihren aufmüpfigen Captain innerhalb eines Tages los."

Jacks Finger zuckten. „Die _Wench_ hat Euch nie etwas getan."

„Na, aber das hat sie Jack."

„Aye. Sie ist zu einem Symbol für Frechheit und Rebellion geworden. Für Piraterie. Und _darum_ werdet Ihr sie auch wieder sehen, zusammen mit vielen anderen wie sie."

„Das finde ich höchst zweifelhaft. Wenn ich mit Euch fertig bin, dann wird es einer Tat jenseits menschlicher Fähigkeiten bedürfen, um sowohl sie als auch Euch zurückzubringen."

Jacks Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Das wird es."

Beckett kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wisst Ihr, in meiner Bekanntschaft befindet sich ein Mann, der tote Körper sammelt. Wie würde es Euch gefallen ausgestopft zu werden, Sparrow? Aufgehängt an einem Ständer in einer großen Halle? Ja", der Tisch zitterte, als Beckett sein Gewicht verlagerte, „das ist wahrlich grauenhaft." Er hob seinen Blick. Der Lauf der Pistole stieß an eine orangefarbene Perle in Jacks Haar und stoppte schließlich am Kiefer des Piraten. „Und doch so wunderbar ironisch."

„Ihr könntet mich jetzt erschießen", murmelte Jack in Richtung der Tür, „aber das wäre für uns beide nicht besonders lustig, nicht wahr mein Freund?"

Der kalte Pistolenlauf entferne sich. Langsam trat Beckett direkt vor Jack, die Pistole zwischen die Augen des Piraten gerichtet. In dieser Position war er ein ganzes Stück kleiner als Jack, doch die Größe änderte nichts an dem tödlichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Ich bin nicht Euer Freund." Sein Tonfall wechselte von ungeduldig zu makellos ruhig. „Und was den Spaß angeht, liegt Ihr falsch."

Der Blick aus kohleumrandeten braunen Augen, die in dem Licht der Lampen einen samtigen Schimmer bekamen, bohrte sich in den Becketts und für eine unendlich lang erscheinende Sekunde waren beide Männer wie erstarrt; das Opfer, der Jäger. Einer geschlagen, einer triumphierend.

Dann flackerte Jacks Blick zur Seite. „Habt Ihr das gehört?"

Becketts Augen verengten sich. „Was?"

„Die tratschenden Weibsbilder in Madame Chesters Salon in London, irgendwann nächste Woche, wie sie über Agent Becketts mangelnde Selbstkontrolle herziehen." Jack quiekte mit britischem Akzent und Fistelstimme. „Er hat dem Gefangenen _einfach so_ den Kopf weggeschossen. Er _hätte_ diese Ratte an den Galgen bringen müssen, als abschreckendes Beispiel für all diese furchtbaren Kriminellen, mit ihren schmutzigen Fingernägeln. Aber neeeiiinnn." Jack schauderte, zusammen mit seinem unsichtbaren Zuhörer, und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Beachten Sie, wie wunderbar lang und dunkel seine Wimpern bei diesem Licht erscheinen. (Und den angewiderten Ausdruck auf Becketts Gesicht.)

„Ich _sage_ dir, Regina, das ist ein _schlechtes_ Zeichen." Jack wedelte geziert mit einer Hand in der Luft herum. „Er wird _impulsiv_. Seine Feinde werden ihren Vorteil daraus schlagen. Was sagt Ihr dazu, junge und wunderschöne Lady Rowe?"

Als der Name der Lady fiel, schoss Beckett das Blut in die Wangen. „Ihr seid ein entflohener Häftling", fauchte er, „gemäß den Vorschriften ist es mir gestattet, Euch Euer verdammtes Hirn aus dem Schädel zu blasen, und zwar von hier bis nach Mumbai."

„Vorschriften." Jack zog gelangweilt die Mundwinkel nach unten. „Oh, wie die Briten doch ihre Vorschriften lieben. Vorschriften lassen alle Probleme einfach so verschwinden. Irgendwie werden die Briten doch durch ihre Vorschriften definiert, nicht wahr? Nun, an mir haben sie ja schon so ne Vorschrift ausprobiert." Er hob sein gezeichnetes Handgelenk. „Allerdings haben sie diese Vorschrift nicht wirklich bis zum Ende durchgezogen."

Ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln legte sich auf Becketts Züge. Jeder andere Mensch hätte es vermutlich übersehen… Jack allerdings nicht.

„… Diese gewisse Vorschrift namens Verpasst-der-Ratte-ein-Brandzeichen-und-dann-hängt-sie-an-ihrem-struppigen-Hals-auf. Ich hab' zwar ein Brandzeichen abgekriegt, juhu, aber ich hänge noch nicht an einem Seil." Jack lehnte sich vorwärts und sprach mit leiserer Stimme weiter: „Wenn Ihr mich jetzt erschießt, dann verstoßt Ihr gegen Eure Verpasst-der-Ratte-ein-Brandzeichen-und-dann-hängt-sie-an-ihrem-struppigen-Hals-auf-Vorschrift zugunsten von erschießt-die-struppige-Ratte-völlig-grundlos… und das nur, weil es Euch gerade in den Kram passt. Wenn Ihr das macht, würdet Ihr sozusagen die _Grundfesten_ des guten alten England erschüttern. Ihr würdet jeden stocksteifen Bürger betrügen, jeden stocksteifen Grashalm und jeden stocksteifen Käfer. Denkt Ihr wirklich, niemand würde das bemerken? Oh, und", er drückte das Kreuz durch, „Ihr würdet Euch selbst als der emotionale und impulsive Weichling entlarven, der Ihr seid. Lady Rowe wird sich ganz bestimmt in Euch verlieben. Dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Becketts Finger zitterte über dem Abzug. „Doch die Gelegenheit diesen Teufel zu töten, der da aus Euch spricht, könnte die Sache durchaus Wert sein."

„Könnte."

Beckett warf ihm einen wilden Blick zu, doch Jack grinste nur. „Ihr wundert Euch wahrscheinlich", fing der Pirat an, „wie es kommt, dass ich von Euch und Lady Rowe weiß…"

„Das tue ich nicht!" explodierte Beckett. Der Mann blinzelte und schaffte es dann, einen Grossteil seiner eisigen Haltung wiederzuerlangen. „Wenn Ihr wünscht gehängt zu werden, Sparrow, dann soll es so sein. Aber _ich_ werde es sein, der die Falltür unter Euren Füßen öffnet. Und ich werde es sehr langsam tun."

„Was immer Ihr wollt", murmelte Jack.

„Ihr werdet an Euren Worten ersticken."

„Prima", sagte Jack.

Der Korridor hinter Beckett war totenstill.

Jack bot an, mal nach den Wachen zu sehen, doch er bekam nur ein angespanntes: „Mund halten." zur Antwort. Er machte eine geschlagene Geste, ließ den Kopf hängen und ließ die Perlen in seinen Haaren aneinanderklacken. Kleine Schweißperlen glitzerten auf Becketts Oberlippe. (Ich würde sagen, sein Arm muss ihn mittlerweile umbringen.)

Es wurde sehr still. Keiner der Männer sah dem jeweils anderen in die Augen. Dies, so schien es, würde eine sehr lange Wartezeit werden.

Jack allerdings war nicht besonders gut darin zu warten. Er hatte es sich zur Regel gemacht, die abgedroschenen Arten jemanden abzulenken nach Möglichkeit zu vermeiden, doch bei Beckett war er bereit eine Ausnahme zu machen. Er blickte über die Schulter des Agenten, seine Augen weiteten sich alarmiert.

Beckett war zu schlau dafür. Seine Augenlieder senkten sich verächtlich und in genau diesem Moment trat Jack zu. Seine Zehen rammten in Becketts Unterarm und die Pistole…

…blieb in Becketts Hand. Eine Kugel schlug in die hölzerne Decke ein.

Ich will das wirklich nicht schreiben, aber ich bringe es nicht über mich, Sie anzulügen.

Den donnernden Klang des Schusses noch immer in den Ohren, hielt Jack ohne Umschweife auf die Türe zu. Beckett schaffte es – trotz des Schocks, den er gerade erlitten hatte – sich Jack in den Weg zu werfen. Jack war darauf hin gezwungen, Beckett bei den Schultern zu ergreifen, um ihn beiseite zu schieben. Der Seidenstoff von Becketts Jacke rutschte Jack durch die Finger, der als Folge daraus, sein einmaliges Gleichgewicht verlor und mit der Stirn gegen den Türpfosten stieß.

Der Pirat duckte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung und kam mit einer Pistole in den Händen wieder hoch. Eine Pistole, der er auch prompt auf Beckett richtete. Wieder senkte sich Stille über den Raum. Beckett erstarrte und begann sich ernsthaft zu wundern, wo Jack denn nun auf einmal die Waffe her hatte. Dann erst sah er seine leeren Hände, und ihm wurde klar, dass das Blatt sich gewendet hatte.

„Wo ist nur der gute alte Mercer wenn man ihn braucht, Aye?" sagte Jack mit rauer Stimme. Seine Drohung litt allerdings merklich unter der eigenwilligen Art, in der er sich seinen angeschlagenen Kopf hielt.

Beckett starrte ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen an, doch er war fest entschlossen. Ihm war klar, dass Jacks golddurchsetztes Grinsen wohl das Letzte war, das er je sehen würde. Er konnte es ertragen.

Doch andererseits, vielleicht musste er das gar nicht.

Rufe waren zu hören, und das dumpfe Dröhnen von näher kommenden Schritten. Natürlich; man konnte unmöglich eine Schusswaffe abfeuern und dann erwarten, dass es niemand hörte.

Jack verdrehte genervt die Augen, doch als sein Blick sich wieder auf Beckett fixierte, war er messerscharf. Wenn Beckett in einer Pfütze seines eigenen Blutes gefunden wurde, dann würden sie die gesamte Insel abriegeln. Natürlich, Jack war _Captain Jack Sparrow_, und das bedeutete, er war in der Lage immer und überall herauszukommen. Es bedeutete aber auch, dass er faul war. Er hatte keine Lust am Ende womöglich einen Löffel benutzen zu müssen, um in den Sonnenuntergang zu paddeln, nur weil alle Schiffe von britischer Hysterie befallen waren.

Also fragte er: „Wollt Ihr leben, um dieses Katz'-und-Maus-Spiel weiterführen zu können? Ich bin nämlich durchaus bereit, all dem ein Ende zu setzen."

Die raschen Schritte kamen näher.

Becketts Augen huschten zwischen Jack und der Tür hin und her. „Ja", keuchte er.

Jack griff sich Beckett an seinem Langbinder und zog ihn hinter sich her, hinüber zu dem aufgestapelten Brennholz. Jack setzte sich auf den Haufen und zog die Beine hoch. Er manövrierte Beckett genau von sich hin, dreht ihn in Richtung Tür und drückte ihm die Pistole ins Kreuz. „Dann lügt' Euren Weg hier raus. Und lasst Eure Hände da, wo ich sie sehen kann."

Beckett wischte sich die Handflächen an den leinenen Hosen ab. Das Geräusch von drei ankommenden Wachleuten, ließ beide Männer sichtlich zusammenzucken. Die Wachen fächerten mit erhobenen Waffen auseinander. Beckett breitete die Arme aus.

„Sir!" rief der älteste des Trios aus, „Wir haben einen Schuss gehört. Was ist…" Er rutschte zur Seite, um hinter Beckett sehen zu können. Jack drückte die Pistole härter in Becketts Rücken. Der Agent bewegte sich, um den Blick des Mannes zu blockieren. „Bleibt zurück!" Seine Stimme knackte. „Ihr unterbrecht gerade ein Verhör. Hoffentlich habt Ihr einen guten Grund dafür."

„Sir?" Der Anführer senkte mit großen Augen seine Muskete. Seine Kameraden rückten näher an ihn heran. „Wir haben einen Schuss gehört."

„_Ihr habt einen Schuss gehört."_

Jack wünschte sich ernsthaft, er könnte seine Worte ebenfalls mit solch einem triefenden Sarkasmus unterlegen.

„A… aye, Sir. Wir alle haben ihn gehört. Da ist doch die Sache mit dem geflohenen Gefangenen und all das…"

Frostige Stille.

„Wenn es mir gestattest ist zu fragen, Sir… Was tut Ihr hier?"

„Das habe ich Euch bereits gesagt. Ich verhöre einen Gefangenen."

„Sir? In einer Küche?"

„Wollt Ihr etwa sagen", stieß Beckett hervor, „dass ich nicht das Recht habe zu verhören _wen immer_ ich will, _wann immer_ ich will, _wo immer_ ich will?"

„Nein, ich…"

„Wann hat man Euch das Recht gegeben, mich in Frage zu stellen, Soldat?"

„N… niemals! Aber Sir", haspelte er Soldat, „irgendetwas stimmt hier doch nicht."

„Ihr habt verdammt Recht damit, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt und das sein Ihr, der Ihr jedes bisschen Fortschritt, das ich gemacht habe, zunichte macht! Raus hier! Geht, und sehr zu, dass Ihr diesen vermaledeiten Gefangenen findet, bevor ich dieses Fort und jeden einzelnen Mann darin aufmische! Raus hier!"

Murmelnd huschte das unglückliche Trio nach draußen und bald senkte sich wieder Stille über sie. Beckett atmete schwer, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend, kletterte Jack von seinem Holzstapel. „Beckie, ich bin wirklich sprachlos." Er umrundete den anderen Mann und nahm mit einer gewissen Schadenfreude dessen finstere Miene zur Kenntnis. Dann runzelte er die Stirn und zog sich einen Splitter aus dem Hosenboden.

„Tut, was immer Ihr verdammt noch mal tun müsst, Sparrow"; knurrte Beckett.

Jack warf unbekümmert den Splitter zur Seite und kratzte sich im Nacken. Dann wischte er sich die Nase. „Nun."

Beckett wartete, wurde ungeduldig und explodierte: „Wenn ich Euch endlich zu fassen bekomme, dann wird Eure Schlampe von einer Mutter es noch bereuen, Euch in die Welt gesetzt zu haben! Ich…"

Jack wedelte mit den Händen. „Ja, ja, ja. Irgendwann Beckie, müsst Ihr Euch etwas Neues überlegen, dass Ihr mir an den Kopf werfen wollt, sonst weigere ich mich einfach, weiterhin mit Euch zu reden."

„Nennt mich nicht Beckie", knurrte Beckett mit gebleckten Zähnen.

Jack lächelte affektiert. „Ihr seid so entzückend, wenn ihr verärgert seid."

Becketts Gesicht verzerrte sich. Blitzschnell schnappte er sich Jacks Handgelenk. Seine Finger schlossen sich über dem entzündeten Brandmal.

Jack zuckte zurück. Jegliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Die Pistole fiel zu Boden. Beckett lächelte triumphierend und bückte sich, um sie aufzuheben. Als er das tat, verdrehte er die geschundene Haut an Jacks Arm.

Beckett ahnte nicht einmal was ihn traf.

Für diejenigen unter uns, die wissen, was ein Verteidiger in zweiter Linie ist (AN: Verteidigungsspieler beim Football), ist das Folgende wohl leichter zu verstehen. Die Schulter nach unten und mit gesenktem Kopf krachte Jack in Becketts Taille mit der Wucht einer Kanonenkugel. Jedes bisschen Luft wurde Beckett mit einem „_Uff_" aus den Lungen gepresst, als er zurück in die Speisekammer geschleudert wurde und auf seinem Steißbein landete. Sein Kopf stieß gegen eine Kiste und Beckett verdrehte die Augen.

Die Tür der Speisekammer schlug gegen eine der Kisten und schwang beinahe ins Schloss. Die Pistole schlitterte in die Feuerstelle und verschwand in der Asche.

Jack fiel nach Atem ringen neben Beckett auf Hände und Knie. Sein verletzter Arm weigerte sich sein Gewicht zu tragen, knickte unter ihm weg. Sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammenrollend, versuchte Jack einer Agonie Herr zu werden, von der er nicht wusste, ob ein Mensch fähig wäre, sie zu ertragen. Grelle Blitze huschten über seine Netzhäute und als er plötzlich den Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund fühlte wusste er, dass er sich zu stark auf die Lippe gebissen hatte. Der Schmerz ließ nicht zu, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor, obwohl er dies geradezu herbeisehnte.

Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, er konnte nicht denken.

Seine Wangen waren feucht.

Durch das Brüllen in seinen Ohren konnte er Schritte in der Küche hören. Er hatte Fieber. Das bildete er sich bestimmt nur ein…

Die Schritte stoppten. „Sir?"

_Mercer._

Jack versuchte für einen Moment seinen rasenden Atem zu beruhigen, und gab dann schließlich auf. Es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Er wünschte, Mercer würde einfach nur hereinkommen du ihn endlich erschießen.

„Sir…" ein tappsender Laut kam näher, „bist du hier drin?"

Ein Miauen, nur Zentimeter von Jacks Ohr entfernt, ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er fühlte den leichten Atem an seinem Ohrläppchen, als die Katze ihn beschnupperte. Gedanklich ein paar wilde Flüche ausstoßend – sein Mund verweigerte ihm nämlich den Dienst – schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. Der Atem stoppte und ein dumpfes Poltern war zu hören, kurz darauf gefolgt von einem Fauchen.

„Sir..." sang die Stimme.

Leichte Schritte spazierten um seinen Kopf und aus der Speisekammer hinaus. Jack spürte, wie die Schmerzen ihn wieder zu übermannen drohten, doch er schaffte es noch, der Katze ein _Hinterlistige Seepocke_ hinterherzuschicken, bevor sein Denken aussetzte.

Jack konnte Katzen nicht ausstehen.

„Sir Furry der Kater!" ließ sich die Stimme diesmal aus größerer Entfernung vernehmen. „König der Katzen! Da ist er also. Zeit für Ham-Ham… hier bist du. Iss auf, mein Junge. Dein Papa wird hier mal abschließen, damit die hungrigen Männer hier nicht immer herumschleichen. Seit die Leute uns immer weniger zu Essen zuteilen, fängt jeder an zu klauen." Schwere Schritte bewegten sich auf die Speisekammer zu. „Jeder, außer deinem Papa." Schlüssel klirrten. „Ich bin kein Dieb."

_Nicht Mercer. Er ist nicht Mercer. Er ist…_

Jack war nie jemand gewesen, der sich leicht der Verzweiflung hingegeben hatte. Doch als sie diesmal zuschlug, wurde die Welt um ihn herum schwarz.

* * *

Wer an einer Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel interessiert ist, kann ja mal in meinem Blog nachschauen. Ansonsten lasst euch überraschen.

Bis bald  
ravanna


	3. Chapter 3

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Wow, das war kurz.**

„Jack du Chaot. Was hast du dir jetzt schon wieder angetan?"

Jack starrte hinauf, in ein Paar besorgte weibliche Augen. Sein Blick wanderte nach unten. Rotes Kleid. Entzückendes Dekolleté. Wer…?

Er zerbiss einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen. Sein Handgelenk brannte noch immer wie Feuer.

Die Hure fuhr ihm mit der Hand zärtlich über die Stirn und er bemerkte, dass er auf einem Bett lag.

Und er wusste nicht, wo er war!

Die kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn löste in ihm das starke Bedürfnis aus, sich den Daumen in den Mund zu stecken und einfach wieder einzuschlafen, doch stattdessen setzte er sich auf. Niemand konnte Jack Sparrow nachsagen, dass er nicht jegliche Bequemlichkeit in den Wind schoss, wenn sein Wohlergehen davon abhing. Außerdem: wenn er jetzt an seinem Daumen lutschte, würde er sich wahrscheinlich drei tödliche Krankheiten einfangen und innerhalb von fünf Sekunden tot umfallen.

Die Prostituierte flatterte um ihn herum, irgendeinen besorgten Unsinn murmelnd.

„Aha!" sagte Jack mit größtmöglicher Ruhe. Vor ihm befand sich die altbekannte Ausstattung die die Räumlichkeiten einer solch entzückenden Lady immer aufwiesen: Eine Frisierkommode, eine Öllampe, dunkle Wände, irgendwelches Zeug aus Spitze, über einen Stuhl drapiert. Zugig, aber tolerierbar. Und hinter ihm…

Oh. _Daher_ kam also der Wind.

Das hintere Ende des Raumes hatte keine Wand. Genau wie der Boden verschwand sie in dem tiefen Blau des Himmels und der See, mit Ausnahme eines schmalen Laufsteges, der entlang einer Klippe zu mehreren Stallgebäuden führte. Wenn man sich entschied, _nicht_ den Laufsteg zu nehmen, würde man einfach in die Luft treten und die Klippe hinunterfallen. Und _platsch_ rein ins Wasser.

Eine Möwe flog in einiger Entfernung vorbei, ihre schrillen Rufe ausstoßend. Ein Pferd wieherte als Antwort.

Jack war tief verstört.

„Captain", die Hure setzte sich neben ihn und ließ ihre Hand über seinen Oberschenkel wandern. „Gefällt es dir nicht? Die tropischen Stürme wehen die beste Luft hierher… Das wirkt wirklich Wunder für die Haut und Backenzähne."

„Backenzähne?" Jack starrte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

Sie lächelte. Meine Güte, sie _hatte_ gute Zähne." Oh. Aye." Ein kühler Finger strich über seine Unterlippe. „Was beschäftigt dich, Captain?"

„Ähm…" Jack warf dem gähnenden Abgrund einen kurzen Blick zu. „Der Fall."

„Ach, das?" Sie deutete nach unten. „Aber ich dachte du wärst ein ganz Wilder, Captain. Einer, der es liebt am Abgrund zu leben."

Jack lachte gekünstelt. „Das Wortspiel war jetzt nicht beabsichtigt, oder?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und kratzte sich am Arm. Dann warf sie ihm einen Blick zu. „Was beschäftigt dich so, Captain?"

Jack schürzte die Lippen.

„Du hast Schmerzen", sagte sie, ihre grünen Augen voll von Mitgefühl und Sorge.

Das innere, daumenlutschende und wimmernde Baby war zurück. Jack hob sein Handgelenk und zog eine dramatische Grimasse. „Nun, da du schon fragst…"

Sie griff vorsichtig nach seiner Hand und beugte sich darüber. Ihr wunderschönes Haar lenkte ihn für einen Augenblick ab. Es erinnerte ihn an _Mousse au Choccolat_… hmmm, Frankreich.

Dann richtete sie sich wieder auf. Verwirrung war auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht zu lesen. „Aber da ist doch überhaupt nichts, Captain."

„Wa'?" Jack entriss ihr sein Handgelenk und sah es an. Es schrie regelrecht vor Schmerzen, aber die Haut war vollkommen unverletzt. Offensichtlich war das Schlimmste, das ihm dort je passiert war, zu viel Sonne gewesen.

„Es… au…"Jack sah die Frau an. Sie starrte mit unbeweglicher Miene zurück. „Bei allen federlosen Flamingos, **au**!" Jack sprang auf, und taumelte auf die Frisierkommode zu. Er hielt sein Handgelenk vor den Spiegel und besah sich das Spiegelbild.

Nichts.

Die Hure ließ sich träge in die Kissen sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Jack, du warst schon immer ein wehleidiger Spielchentreiber."

„Wehleidiger was?" Jack wirbelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen herum.

Sie grinste und begann dann zu kichern.

Jack sah sich wild im Raum um uns stolperte dann zu ihr zurück. „Wer bist du?" fragte er. „Sag mir, warum es weh tut!"

„Was?" sie starrte ihn an, senkte dann den Blick, und begann, mit dem Finger Löcher in die weinrote Decke zu pulen.

„Sag mir, warum es weh tut", wiederholte Jack leise, ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. „Sag mir warum…"

Die Hure hob den Kopf. „Es tut weh, weil ich Euch gebranntmarkt habe", schnappte sie. „Warum ich mich soweit zurückgehalten habe, Euch nur zu branntmarken, weiß ich allerdings nicht."

Jacks Mund stand offen.

„Hört auf, mich auf diese Weise anzustarren", fuhr sie mit Becketts Stimme fort. „Ihr sabbert noch den ganzen Boden voll."

_Bam!_ Pferd, Möwe, Klippe, Ställe und die Hure verschwanden übergangslos und machten Platz für einen Raum, der stark nach Zwiebeln roch. Jack klappte den Mund zu.

„Besser. Und nun setzt Euch auf, bevor ich diese Karotte irgendwo hinstecke, wo es weh tut."

Jack öffnete die Augen und sah einen ausgebeulten Sack. Kartoffeln. Irgendwo her kam ein gelbliches Licht. Über dem Sack waren lange Regale angebracht.

Sein Handgelenk schmerzte noch immer und diesmal war Jack nicht in der Lage, einen Fluch zurückzuhalten.

„In der Tat. Aufstehen."

Jack griff langsam nach einem Regalbrett und zog sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter nach oben. Er hatte sich noch nie so schwach gefühlt. Sein Kopf pochte schmerzhaft, als er sich zu dem Sprecher umdrehte. Beckett hatte es sich auf einem Fass bequem gemacht. Er hielt eine Blechtasse, in die er eine Kerze gesteckt hatte, in der einen Hand, und in der anderen… eine Karotte.

Beckett wirbelte die Karotte herum und warf Jack einen steinernen Blick zu. „Seht Euch gut um, Pirat."

Genau das tat Jack dann auch. Das schwache Kerzenlicht enthüllte einen etwa drei Meter langen Raum. An einem Ende standen zwei große Fässer, von denen eines Beckett als Sitzgelegenheit diente. Am anderen Ende befand sich eine geschlossene Tür.

Zu seiner Linken drei grobe Regale, die massive Kessel, Schöpfkellen, Becher, Teller und Pfannen enthielten. Zu seiner Rechten Stapel und Säcke von Karotten und Kartoffeln, Mehl und Zwiebeln, die über einen Meter hoch aufgeschichtet waren. Sie breiteten sich in den Raum aus, so dass in dessen Mitte eine freie Fläche von nur noch knapp einem Meter frei geblieben war.

Wenn er sich gegen das Regal lehnte, hätte Jack seine Beine ausstrecken können, wenn er das gewollt hatte, doch dann würden seine Zehen gegen einen von diesen fetten Mehlsäcken stoßen. Bäh!

„Ihr solltet stolz sein, Jack." Becketts eisige Stimme lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den anderen Mann. „Ihr habt es geschafft, dass man uns in einer Speisekammer eingeschlossen hat. _Drei Stockwerke unter der Erde!_"

* * *

Bis zum nächsten Mal

ravanna


End file.
